CHAIN TEXT MESSAGE
by purpleeyedvocaloid
Summary: karin send sakura a text message for the first time. will it bring her a good luck or a bad luck?  sorry! i SUCK AT SUMMARIES! R&R!  :


DISCALIMER: i do not own NARUTO.

**CHAIN TEXT MESSAGE**

* * *

><p>Bored as usual. It's Saturday in the afternoon and I slump my body on the couch. Grabbing my <em>Blackberry curve 8500<em>, 20 new messages greet my sleepy eyes. "Great. I forgot to deactivate the silent mode." I muttered to myself. Lazily scrolling down the messages, I found out that half of those are from Ino. _Typical Ino. _1 from Tenten, 2 from Hinata, 1 from Naruto _(inviting me for a lunch in ichiraku), _3 from Neji, 1 from Gaara, 1 from Kiba and the last message is from…. _Karin? _Whoah… I was so surprised, I never knew that the skank will bother to send me a message. Probably, some lame death threats and warnings about going near to his precious _Sasuke-kun. _I rolled my eyes as I imagined how furious she was, when she sent this txt. Nonetheless, I open her message. It was a chain txt message actually. It says,

"_DO NOT DELETE!_

_READ FIRST!_

_Say the word _

'_LOVE' 3 times._

_(_love…love..love…_)_

_wish before scrolling down_

_(_so, I make a random wish. As if it was really going to happen._)_

_Say your favorite number_

_7 times._

_(_.19.19…..19 yeah. It's my favorite number, ever since the world begun :P_)_

_Then say,_

'_I LOVE YOU'_

_1 time._

_(_I LOVE YOU? (I really look like an idiot here. Talking to myself.)_)_

_Now pass this to_

_15 or more person!_

_Just try!_

_Something will happen_

_In your life _

_starting tomorrow…_

_NOTE: don't send back to the sender"_

Hmm… what a very troublesome message. I'd rather go to sleep for 5 hours than wasting my time for this fake chain text message. I shifted my body into a comfortable position, preparing for a long hours of sleeping. I close my eyes and tried to sleep.

"_hey! What if the message is true? Don't you want to have a nice talk with sasuke-kun?" _ my inner teased."_SHUT UP! Can't you see? I'm trying to get some sleep here. Go bother someone else!" _ I yelled at her angrily. "_well, well, well,… I only exist in your mind you know. And it won't bite if you just try to send that msg. who knows.. it might come true._" She stated in as-matter-of-fact tone. _"just go away! Shoo shoo! I don't need your opinion you freak!"_ I said harshly. _" saying that I'm a freak means you're a freak too. Right? " _ she laugh hard and realization hit me. I open my eyes and sigh. _Poor me. _I'm really bored and I can't sleep because of that annoying inner of mine.

To be able to free from those curious and wishful thinking, I decided to send that msg to 15 people. _"Happy now?"_ I asked sarcastically to my inner. _"yeah!"_ she beamed at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch.

_Remember; assassinate Karin when you spotted her._

Since, I can't go back to sleep, I open my laptop and log in my facebook account.

_sakurauch***_

20 notifications, 6 messages and 3 friend request. I ignored those red box and proceed to chat.

67 friends are online. My eyes began to search for someone's name. _temari sabaku… tsunade.. naruto.. hinata… Karin.. ami… shino…shikamaru… ahh! "BINGO!"_ my inner shouted enthusiastically. _SASUKE UCHIHA._ My inner squeal and do a happy dance and I just plainly stared at his name, thinking if I should pm him or not. What should I say to him? Just a simple hello? Or hello sasuke-kun? Or what's up? Or… Currently lost in my thoughts, I didn't know that a friend has pm me. "_hey look at your screen darling!_"my inner squeal again. I shifted my eyes on the laptop screen and gaped. _SASUKE UCHIHA HAS PM ME!_

_1_

_2!_

I excitedly click it and read.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Hey!**_

_**Are you there?**_

I blushed for some unknown reason and replied.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**Yes? Do you need something?**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Uhmm.. yes, I 'm just wondering if you're free tomorrow?**_

_**Maybe lunch?**_

I gawked at the screen. Is this really true? Sasuke uchiha is asking me out? The chain message is starting to work! _"see, I told yah." _ My inner smirk. Can somebody pinch my cheek or slap me? Am I still asleep?

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Oh! Don't get the wrong idea.. I just err.. want to ask you if you could tutor me in physics?**_

_**If you want to?**_

Aw! I misunderstood what he's trying to say. Oh stupid me. Stupid stupid stupid. I was hurt by what he has said. You know? When you're at the point of creating an imaginary place for your first date, with fountains, candle light, and an orchestra for background music… all of them had vanished.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**Sure! which place? In your house or mine?**_

_**It's not a problem if we will stay here tomorrow.**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Much better if we stay at my house.**_

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**Ok. So what lesson do you a have problem with?**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Free fall and projectile motion.**_

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**Hmm. It's quite confusing at first, but don't worry I'll help you! :D**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Hn. Thanks.**_

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**k.**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**So..?**_

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**So what?**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Uhmm.. can I ask another favor again?**_

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**Sure, anything from you.**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Oh really? :)**_

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**Whatever uchiha. Just spit out. **_(i can really imagine his arrogant smirk while typing those words. damn him.)

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Hahaha. Chill.. are you available this evening?**_

Sakura wanted to scream in joy. But as they always said, '_experience is the best teacher_' she wouldn't fall for his trick again. She's too smart for this. Uchiha must be underestimating him. She scoffed at this idea.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**Uhmm.. kinda? Why?**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**If you're not, it's ok. It's nothing important (:**_

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**Ohh… ok. I'm going to off. **_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**Wait!**_

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**?**_

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

_**7 pm at the park near the mall. I'll be waiting for you. Wear something nice! Bye!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

it take some seconds for sakura to absorb what she have red.

**From: Sakura Haruno**

_**ok (:**_

"I guess, I'll have to thank Karin." She mentally noted to herself before preparing for her very first date.


End file.
